When I'm alone Part 7 Please Review
by megan3
Summary: I don't want to give it away. All I will say is it will be a BIG surprise. Could this be the end of something?


Hey campers!! Kidding. Thanks for the suggestions comments and reviews. I really appreciate it. Thanks to ks I'm making a scene that she thought of. Anyway so I'll shut up now and let you read.  
quote: To stay is far braver than running.  
*******************************************************  
Music Sherly Crow Run Baby:  
He taught her how to run.  
So run baby  
run baby  
run baby  
run.  
So run baby  
run baby  
run baby  
run.  
Baby loves to run.  
He taught her how to run.  
The only thing she needs to survive is run.  
He taught her how to run.  
********************************************************  
Jules to herself in the bathroom:  
I did it. I killed a kid. I'm always messed up. I never choose the right path first with Scott, then Auggie, then I hurt myself. Where's the right path?  
I know it's with Auggie, but how do I get happy after this? I guess I have to do it like I always did put on the smile and take control of my wieght and cut. I hate it though, but it's the only thing I know how to do.   
Shelby walked into the girls hotel bathroom. She doesn't let Jules know that she's in there.   
Jules: I don't want to do it, but I can't do anything else. It will hurt Auggie so much, but I hurt so much.  
Shelby: Jules don't do it please.  
Jules: Did you hear all of it?  
Shelby: Enough to know that you're about to cut and win the be thin to win competion.  
Jules: Shelby, I'm sorry.  
Shelby: Why?  
Jules: I killed a child I did it. It's my fault.  
Shelby: What?  
Jules: Auggie and I were in a car accident and a little boy named Tommy died.  
Shelby: Jules remember when I came clean about my past?  
Jules: Yea.  
Shelby: You said that it was never my fault last year. I want you to take your words and tell them to yourself. Ok?  
Jules starts crying and drops the razor. Shelby sits next to Jules and rocks her back and forth. The only gesture Shelby ever had done to come close to being there for Juliette.  
Shelby: Hey, Scott and Auggie would be thrilled to see this.  
Juliette starts to laugh.  
Shelby: So, Tommy was how old and was he your friend too?  
She was refreering to the dead girl from 2 years ago.  
Juliette: 5 and I never met him.  
Shelby: Ohh.  
Juliette: I never knew that you were this warm. No wonder Scott loves you.  
Shelby: Don't let this go to your head got it?  
Juliette: Shelby you can let go of my hand now.  
Shelby: Ohh yea.  
Juliette: I wish we could have this without a child dieing.  
Shelby didn't reply she didn't know how to.  
Jules: Shelby promise not to tell Auggie?  
Shelby: I promise Jules.  
beat  
Jules: Shelby, can I ask you a question.  
Shelby: Shoot.  
Jules: Why did you run?  
Shelby: I didn't know any way else. I never knew how to stay and I guess I never will. I hate it, because I know one day Scott will be too much for me and I'll run.  
Jules: I always thought Scott was the runner.  
Shelby chuckled.  
Shelby: Yea, I think we both are.  
Jules: So maybe you'll run together.  
Shelby: Maybe.  
The girls just sat there on the floor rocking back and fourth and letting the silence heal the open wounds and letting the silence engoulf them.  
Music in the background:  
God I feal like hell tonight  
tears of rage I can not fight.  
I'd be the last to understand.  
Are you strong enough to be my man?  
Nothings true and nothings right.  
So let me be alone tonight.  
Lie to me   
I promise I'll believe.  
Lie to me   
but please don't leave.  
Have a face I can not show.  
Make the rules up as I go.  
Try to love me if you can  
Are strong enough to be my man?  
When I've shown you that I just don't care.  
When i'm throwing punches in the air.  
When I'm broken down and just can't stand  
Are you stonrg enough to be my man?  
****************************************************************  
Hotel room later in room 882  
Scott: So beautiful, what do you want to do now?  
Shelby: I wanna talk about my past.  
Scott: Not quite the answer I was looking for, but go ahead.  
Shelby: Scott, I'm a runner.  
Scott: Okay. wierd  
Shelby: Scott I run when I get too close and I think I am.  
Scott: Too close to what?  
Shelby: you.  
Scott: Shel, I'm not gonna leave you and I'm gonna love you regardless.  
Shelby: It's not you it's me. I have to run it's the only thing I know.  
Scott: You didn't run from Horizon.  
Shelby: It's my safe haven.  
Scott: Why can't I be that?  
Shelby: I don't know. I'm sorry.  
Scott: But I thought we were fine.  
Shelby: We are,but that's why I have to run. I can't think happily-ever after.  
Scott: We can be that.  
Shelby: No we can't and you know that.  
Scott: Why can't we? angry  
Shelby: Scott you're rich and your family is the Barringers.  
Scott: So?  
Shelby: I'm a girl who was a hooker.  
Scott: Would you stop calling it that. You were a survivior.  
Shelby: Why Scott? Why am I a survivor? You stayed you didn't run.  
Scott: Shel, I got high everyday you ahd the guts to run.  
Shelby: I left Jess there with him.I should have known never to trust him.  
Scott: Shel, it's not your fault.   
Shelby: Why? I should have known.  
Scott: Shelby!!! angery  
Shelby: What?  
Scott: Remember when I told my dad?  
Shelby nods.  
Scott: He told me that he didn't know me anymore and I said it was just me.....just me.  
Shelby: Scott, why does it have to be so hard?  
Scott: I dunno.  
Shelby: I wanna stay, but I don't know how.  
Scott pulls Shelby into a hug and holds on to her as if it was the only way they wouldn't get blown away from eachother. Shelby lets the shell down and lets the scared little girl come out and cry.  
music plays softly  
And her daddy was a protestrer  
singing mighty protest.  
And he dreamed of all the places she knew that she'd belong  
but he failed love,  
but he taught her the only she needs to carry on  
He taught her how to run  
run baby  
run baby  
run baby  
run  
So   
run baby  
run baby  
run baby  
run  
She loves the stangers before they all say farwell  
baby loves to run  
she couts all her money in the taxi on the way to meet her plane.  
She stares out the window and sees the workers fighting through the pourin' rain.  
run baby  
run baby  
run baby  
run  
music fades.  
************************************************************  
At the airport.  
Shelby and Scott were there. Scott was in a wheel chair he was only allowed so much time on his feet.  
Scott: So, are you leaving staying, waiting for a sign or what?  
Shelby: I'm waiting for Jess.  
Scott: Oh.  
Shelby: Scott I won't run for as long as I can stand it.  
Scott: That makes me feel great. sarcastic  
Shelby: That's all I can do.  
Jess steps off the plaine with her carry ons and her hair bouncing.  
Scott: She looks better.  
Shelby: Are you checking out my sister? joking  
Scott: Maybe she would stay.  
Shelby just stayed silent.  
Jess walks up to her older sister.  
Shelby: Hey kiddo.  
Jess: I missed you.  
Shelby: It's only been a week.  
Jess: Well, I see you everyday.  
Shelby opens her arms and Jess hugs Shelby.  
Scott: Do I get a hello gorgeous?  
Jess: Sure cutie.  
Shelby just laughed at the 2 of them. They had been close since the night......  
Jess: So football man what's down?  
Scott: Your legs.  
Jess: I have a boyfriend now.  
Scott: Oh, you broke my heart.  
Shelby: Thanks. sarcastic.  
Scott: I love you.  
Shelby: I love you too.  
Scott forgetting Jess was there: So stay.  
Shelby: I can't.  
Scott: Then let me run with you.  
Shelby: I'll try.  
Jess: Something tells me that I don't know something.  
Shelby: Don't worry about it. You're here and that's all that matters right now.  
Jess: You two matter to me and that's why I'm worried.  
Shelby: It's fine. Got it?  
Jess knew the tone too well. It meant to let it go. so Jess would for now.  
Shelby: Ready?  
Jess: Yea.  
********************************************************  
Hotel  
Sophie: We get them tomorrow!! I get my babies tomorrow.  
Peter: Yea. I can't wait to be parents with you.  
Sophie: I love you and so will Anna and Louise.  
Peter: I love you too. And you will be the greatest mom.  
Sophie: Come here Mountain Man.  
Peter: Yes mam.  
They lay down on the bed and combine feelings they have shared time and time agian.  
*******************************************************  
Hotel  
Jules: So do you know when Shelby will get back?  
Daisy: You actually are being sincere.  
Jules: Yea.  
Maxi: Wow!! This is getting really wierd.  
Daisy: Caious.   
Maxi: Yea ok.  
Daisy: What?  
Maxi: You got a little dark on us.  
Daisy: I'm always dark.  
Maxi and Juliette: Uh-uh. sarcastic  
Maxi: You mean to tell me when you're with Ezra you don't smile and give this I love you, Scott and Shelby look.  
Daisy: I went to the dark side.  
Maxi: Yea.  
Daisy: Pinch me the next time ok?  
Maxi: I'll remember that.  
Jules: I will too.  
Ezra knocks on the door.  
Daisy answers it and Maxi and Jules are behind her.  
Daisy: Hi Ezra.  
Ezra: Hi Dais.  
Daisy: Are we going to leave this place or what?  
Ezra: I would go anywhere with you.  
Daisy gets the look. Maxi and Jules both pinch her.  
Daisy: ouch! What was that for?  
Maxi: You told us to pinch you.  
Daisy: Ye ok? Whatever.  
***********************************************  
Hotel  
Kat: Hank are we real?  
Hank: Yea we are.  
Kat: Good because I wanna do this.  
Kat leans over and gives him a sweet kiss.  
************************************************  
Hotel  
Jess and Shelby are alone in a hotle room. That they are sharing now.  
Jess: What was that all about?  
Shelby: I feel like I'm getting to close and I need to run.  
Jess: I remember you once said that I would hjave to face it one day.  
Shelby: Jess, why do you have to be so smart?  
Jess: It's in the genes.  
Shelby: I love you.  
Jess: I love you too you over-protective over-barring big sister who won't let me make-out with my boyfriend sister.  
Shelby: I'll let that slide.  
Jess: Thanks. sarcastic.  
Shelby: I'm worried.  
Jess: About what?  
Shelby: You.  
Jess: I go to a lockdown facility and you worry.  
Shelby: Piont taken.  
Jess: Good.  
Shelby: Scott and I are engaged.  
Jess: And you want to run?  
Shelby shurgs and gives that smile we all love.  
Jess: I knew you were always mental, but not this bad.  
Shelby: That's it. No more being my best friend.  
Jess: Sure.  
Shelby: You reallyknow me too well.  
Knock at the door.  
Shelby opens it to let Scott wheel in.  
Shelby: Well?  
Scott: I love you and I'm not going to let you run.  
Shelby: Scott, can we talk about this later?  
Scott: No.  
Shelby: Why not?  
Scott: Because I now know that people only live for a short amount of time and I want to spend that time with you.... happily.  
Shelby: I do too, but....  
Jess: Shelby you don't have to run anymore.  
Shelby: I can't help it. It's the only thing I know.  
Scott: No it's not.  
Scott pulled out the morp picture.  
Shelby starts to curl up into her shell.  
Scott: Shel, stop running away. You did then you let me in and I loved everything that I found out. Shelby I still do if you'll just let me in.  
Shelby: I can't there's nothing left.  
Scott: Yes there is.  
Jess: Shel, you're my only thing that I hve that I'm proud of can't you let yourself be scott's too.  
Shelby gets up and walks straight to scott keeping eye contact and leans over and says.  
Shelby: Promise that if I fall you'll always catch me?  
Scott: I do.  
Jess falls onto the bed and lets go.  
Shelby: The I promise to always let you run with me.  
Scott pulls up and kisses Shelby gently on the forehead.  
Jess lets the tears of joy run. It had been so long since she had them.  
She was finally getting a big brother and a happy sister.  
Shelby: So should we set a date?  
Scott: How about now?  
Jess smiles.  
Shelby: We promised a year.  
Scott: Shel, I can't wait.  
Shelby: Let's go get the family.  
Scott: Ok.  
Jess: Ohh, umm we're having the wedding where?  
Shelby: On the beach.  
************************************************  
Shelby knocks on the girls door.  
Shelby: Open up.  
Jules opens the door.  
Jules: You're back.  
Shelby: We're getting married today.  
Jules: But the promise.  
Shelby: We can't wait.  
Jules nods and lets out a smile. the first real one since the accident.  
Maxi and Daisy walks out of the room.  
M&D: What?!!???  
Shelby: We're getting married today.  
*************************************************  
Peter and Sophie's room. Scott is in there.  
Scott: Shelby and I can't wait a year and we're getting married today.  
Sophie: Ohh.  
Peter: What??!!!  
Scott: Shel and I have realized that life is too precious to waste and we want to start the rest of our lives today.  
Peter: On one condition.  
Scott: What anything?  
Peter: You live at Horizon till you find a house and move to the city.  
Scott: Thanks.  
Sophie: Shelby needs someone to walk her down the aisle.  
Scott: Yea.  
Sophie: I wanna do it.  
Scott: I'm sure she'd love that.  
Peter: I would too.  
**************************************************  
Hotel room  
Augie and Ezra and Hank, Kat were in the room along with the recently entered Jess.  
Ezra: Hey gurlie.  
Jess: Shel and Scott are getting married today and they want you there.  
Ezra: Got it.  
Kat: Yea!  
Hank who had Kat sitting in his lap.  
Hank: Thanks I think I lost some of my hearing.  
Auggie: Jules?  
Jess: She's fine.  
***************************************************  
A Bridal shop.  
Shelby: There is only one thing i've ever wanted.  
Jess: A short white wedding dress with a garland in her hair made or daisies.  
Shelby: How did you know?  
Jess: I would read your diary when we were little before...........  
daisy: Well, then lets get it.  
Maxi: I just thought I'd ask what us bridesmaids were going to wear.  
Shelby: I never said you were a bridesmaid. I decided I couldn't choose one of you to be my maid of honor so I chose all of you. You each are wearing a diffrent color. Jules pink. Maxi I didn't know many things that would go with your red hair so I chose blue. Daisy I chose black.  
Daisy: Funny. sarcastic.  
Shelby: Kidding. You're wearing a lavender-gray.  
Daisy: Thanks.  
Shelby Did I forget someone?  
Jess: Real funny.  
Shelby: Yellow.  
They each go their dress the same style. Shelby walked out of the dressing room.  
Maxi: Ohh.  
Jess: You're so beautiful.  
Daisy: I'm gonna cry.  
Jules: And I thought I was supposed to be the princess.  
Shelby: So this is it?  
All: Yea.  
************************************************************  
On the beach. Scott and the guys were all wearing suites and the girls were all wearing thier dresses with the garlands and bouquetes.  
They had a tape of a song playing through the ceramony.Scott and Shelby had written thier vows.   
When the visions around you  
  
Scott: I take you Shelby Merrick to be my wedded wife through all the days of my life. I promise to run with you love you and shelter you from the deamons for the rest of my life.  
  
Bring tears to your eyes  
  
I promise to always be with you through whatever may come and whatever may happen you will always be my place to run.  
And all that surround you  
  
Shelby: I promise to love you and to keep you safe. I promise to be there and to always love you through whatever may come. I promise to open up to you and allow you to ruhn to me and allow myself to run to you.  
  
Are secrets and lies  
  
Peter: I have some words.  
  
I'll be your strength  
  
Peter: You two have been the meaning of first love to me and Sohie. May you give eachother stregth and hope. I love you always.  
  
I'll give you hope  
  
Sophie: I love you like you were my own and i want you to never be too far away to call.  
  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
  
Precher: With the Power invested in me I pronounce you husband and wife.  
  
The one you should call  
  
Precher: it is my great privlage to introduce for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Scott Barringer.  
  
Was standing here all along  
  
chorus  
  
And I will take you in my arms  
  
Larson who had been the best man because Peter was acting as Shelby's father: I never imagined that love could exist like this and I hope you two never let it go.  
  
And hold you right where you belong  
'Til the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you  
  
  
  
I've loved you forever  
In lifetimes before  
And I promise you never  
Will you hurt anymore  
  
  
  
I give you my word  
I give you my heart  
This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow  
Forever has now begun  
  
  
  
chorus  
  
Just close your eyes  
Each lovin' day  
And know this feeling won't go away  
'Til the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you  
  
  
  
Over and over I fall  
When I hear you call  
Without you in my life, baby  
I just wouldn't be living at all  
  
  
  
chorus  
  
And I will take you in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
'Til the day my life is through  
This I promise you, baby  
  
  
  
Just close your eyes  
Each lovin' day  
And know this feeling won't go away  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
Every word I say is true  
  
This I promise you  
Shelby: So Mr. Barringer where to now?  
Scott: How about a party and then..........home.   
*************************************************  
ks is the reason for the Juliette and Shelby scene at the beginging.  
The story isn't over, yet. So, have any ideas write them. Or if you think this should be the ned let me know. Thanks for everything.  



End file.
